I want you, I need you, be mine
by bearham133
Summary: He was a vampire, she was a human and he would do anything in his power just to make her see the good in him, even if it meant that he could make her fall for him. He wanted her in his life, needed her in his life and would do anything to make her his.


**Chapter 1**

Screams can be heard of girls from the gates, as many of them gaze in wonder or even to catch just a glimpse of them. They would beg for their attention non-stop and it would have been alright if a certain someone hadn't gone and encouraged them to continue. I was starting to get a headache from all this noise. "Hanabusa-sama!" one of the girls called out as she tried to get his attention, in return he give them a wink, all the girls start to squeal in delight and happiness, which just contributed to the amount of noise at this very moment. Rising up from my seated position, I had had enough of their noise for one day. I begin to make my way back to my dorm, fixing my glasses back onto the bridge of my nose I take one last look at the crowd of those 'seagulls' as I would so call them. I didn't get it. Why were they always like that? It seemed they lacked the intelligence to do anything else besides that. But could I blame them? No, of course the night class was interesting to look at but that's about all there was to it. I didn't have the same infatuation they did and I could care less of what the other girls thought of me and more or less the of what the guys thought of me. I would have been classed as less of a girl if I was to have voiced these thoughts out loud, and I didn't care. Who were they to judge me? They hardly even knew me. I had been involved in some reading material as of late, the only guys that I'd ever remotely have a crush on in my entire existence only existed in books and therefore weren't real.

My fringe falls over my eyes and I brush it away in annoyance, I would have to get it cut soon, otherwise in the next few weeks I might look like a walking, talking mop. I didn't want that, after all I was already given the name 'Birdy' from my fellow class mates. I brushed my hair a lot but it always seemed to stay a bird's nest, hence the nickname 'Birdy'. Standing outside my dorm room, I knew nobody would be there to greet me, nobody at all, sighing I enter the room. These days it always seemed to be messy and no one questioned me on it. I had the room to myself and that's the way I liked it. Although Yuki had questioned me on my living habits once or twice, she knew better than to try and change my living habits so she just left it as it was and as it always had been. A home away from home. Not wanting to think anymore, I strip down to my underwear and run a hot bath to relax. I soak in the tub for a while, but I still feel tense. When I'm done washing up, I change into my shorts, tank top and bunny slippers and start watching a movie. Preferably a scary one if possible.

It's now 2am and the movie is over, I can't sleep; lucky for me I didn't have classes later on that same day. As time lingers, I grow more tired but my eyes don't want to shut. I become frustrated and give up. I throw the covers off of my body; I decide to take a walk, even though it's against the rules to be outside on school grounds at this hour. I don't care. Throwing on a coat, I leave my dorm room and go outside. The schools soccer field is in sight. As I begin to run around the outer edges, I start to feel that I'm being watched, I pick up speed. I'm not fast enough, as I am tackled to the ground. "(f/n) chan, I missed you!" Maria's voice fills my ears. Maria was one of the only night class students that I actually talked to. "Maria, get off me!" I whine at her as she sits on my back. "Hmm, how about nope" she says with a smile, "but your heavy", "are you calling me fat?" she acts shocked "yes if you'll get off me" the air in my lungs is about to run out.

Maria stands and offers a hand to help me up; I grasp it firmly and manage to pull myself up. "Nice bunny slippers" Maria comments with a snicker, I had forgotten that I was wearing them and the grass had been freshly mowed too. "Well shit" I huff out, "language, dearie" she mocks "anyway way are you out here? You know its dangerous right?" "Yeah, I just needed to clear my head is all and you? Why aren't you in class?" I ask in return. "If I could sum it up in one word I'd say, Aido" she replies without emotion, I nod in understanding "I mean all he ever does is talk about you…" she trails off. "He talks about me, how? He doesn't even know me" "No but his eyes are always on you whether you notice or not (f/n)" her hand rests on my shoulder. She smiles kindly at me once more, "you know (f/n) your blood is simply irresistible, I almost have trouble myself restraining my appetite when I'm around you" she pulls me in to a hug her breath against the skin on my neck. I push her away briskly, "stop messing around; you don't want the other's to be overcome with bloodlust do you and cause a riot?" Yes I knew they were all vampires, I just didn't have the same fascination the other girls at the school did when concerning the night class. "Oh, alright" Maria smiles in defeat "but you really do smell lovely." I'm about to reply but a torch light is shone in my eyes.


End file.
